


Netflix and Cuddling

by Nocticola



Series: Trimmons ficlets [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I'm gonna write about that later, I'm using Skye in this fic because that was her preferred name at the time, Now some fluff, Post-Episode: s02e10 What They Become, Surprise! Trip is actually the Inhuman Hollow, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: After a long day at work, Jemma and Trip cuddle while watching some Netflix.





	Netflix and Cuddling

Trip is siting comfortably on the couch at the Playground, waiting for his new girlfriend to just relax and join him.

"Jemma, c'mon, girl, relax. The popcorn's ready, Netflix is open, now we just need to pick what to watch. " 

Jemma has been on high alert for so long, especially after what happened in Puerto Rico that she's not even sure she quite knows how to relax.

"Are you *sure* there's nothing else we should be doing?" 

Trip puts down the popcorn and remote, gets up from the couch to walk to Jemma. He puts his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead. He can feel Jemma relax a bit.

"Hey, babe, I know me and Skye just found out we're part alien. But our quarantines are over. She's off relaxing with Bobbi. And HYDRA's being quiet, for once. We can take one night to relax, watch some silly movies and cuddle. C'mon, don't you want to take a peak at my movie collection?" 

"Your * virtual* movie collection," Jemma replies with slight humor. 

Trip just shrugs, "As a specialist, I'm always on the move. It's a lot easier this way." 

"I suppose that's true." She's almost convinced. 

"There's no one else here, babe. We have this all to ourselves," Trip moves his arm to encompass the whole Playground. 

Jemma can't help but laugh a little, "I suppose one movie couldn't hurt. " 

Trip gives her his dazzling smile, and they walk back to the couch. Jemma snuggles against Trip, and can't help but take a moment to just inhale his scent. She doesn't want to ever forget it. Once they find a mutually comfortable positioning, she tells him,  
"Give me the remote. "

After a little surfing through the options, Jemma finds something she finds intriguing,

"Miss Congeniality? And it has a sequel?" Jemma has to raise her head from Trip's chest to see his reaction. 

Trip raises the arm that isn't holding Jemma to him in a slight defensive gesture, "Hey, Sandra Bullock is America's sweetheart. And they're really funny movies. Trust me." 

"Fine, if you say so. Let's watch the first one at least," Jemma concedes. She is somewhat curious.

Trip just smiles and pulls her closer.

\---

"They gave her the Miss Congeniality title?" Jemma whispers, clearly moved. 

"Yep, just like the title," Trip says with a slightly teasing tone but his smile takes any animosity from his words. 

"I know, but... that was so great! And there's an actual sequal? It's one of those fake sequals where they just use the concept but don't bring the actors?" 

"Yep, it's real. Although Benjamin Bratt was replaced by Regina King. She's one of my favorites, so it works out. Do you want me to make more popcorn and watch it?" 

"You know, I do like Benjamin Bratt, but I'm not sure I really liked his character here. And well, it's not actually that late yet. We could watch one more movie." 

Trip smiles, "Knew you'd like it," he places kiss on Jemma's forehead before going to make more popcorn. 

\---

But despite her valiant effort, Jemma ends up falling asleep shortly after the start of the movie. It's not really a surprise. She's been trying to make sense of this new biology, changes in DNA, trying to figure it out. It's no wonder she's tired. 

Trip is also worried about his powers, controlling them, what it all means. Everything has been so stressful lately. When he started cocooning, he had no idea whether he'd live or not. Skye's new powers freed him from his cocoon a bit early, so there were a few hours, maybe a day, when people, even him, thought he was dead. Luckily he just has a weird invisibility power. His thoughts are interrupted by a yawn. He's tired too, they should really go to bed. 

"Babe, wake up. Let's go to bed. 

Jemma's hair is already a bit messy, her voice quiet, "Did I miss it?" 

"Not really. I paused it once I noticed you fell asleep. That's the beauty of Netflix. We can watch it later."

Jemma smiles at him, "I like your movie collection."

"Thanks." 

Jemma pulls Trip's face to hers, and for a minute they just share sleepy kisses, before she pulls back, yet holding onto his face, "I'm so glad you're not dead." 

"Same." 

Jemma seems to want to snuggle to him again, but Trip just laughs, "Babe, do I have to carry you to bed?" 

"Yes, please" 

"Fine." And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just rewatched the Miss Congeniality movies? Me! Maybe I'll write a second chapter about the sequel watching.


End file.
